Firestarter
by Stolideux
Summary: Retired Army Doctor, Antoinette Petrova had always wanted to save lives. Afterall it was the only thing that she's somewhat good at. But now she's out of the Army and back at her state Chicago with a new path clear on her mind. Being a Firefighter sounded a good idea, after all those cutthroat heroes needed a someone to look after them...right?


Hello world a new fanfic from yours truly. I have been consumed by the Chicago Universe so I had to do this. This is just a side project while I work on my other Fanfiction. This is my very first OC Fanfic which is based on my OC Character that I roleplay as at Tumblr. Anyway... This is just a random idea and I only have a vague idea on how I want this story to go. I'm just writing whatever my mind wants to write. Anyway... I'm just giving this a try and we'll see what will happen next. I am only on the second season and things will be very different from the original since I never really intended to follow the storyline of the series. An Alternate Storyline... maybe.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire it belongs to its rightful owners. I make on profit in writing this piece. This is a work of Fanfiction.

I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

The strong wind that assaulted her face the moment she stepped out from O'Hare felt good. It felt like it's been years since she last felt a cool breeze without any sand on it on her skin. Grey eyes looked around, a soft smile was on her face as she took in the place that she will always call home.

28 year old Antoinette Petrova sighed, she grabbed her duffel bag, slung it over her shoulder and walked out towards the parking area. God, she missed Chicago. She greeted anyone who greeted her on the path, some even saluting which she wholeheartedly accepted. But what really made her broke into an ear splitting grin was when she spotted one person.

She broke into a job, ignoring the weight of her duffel bag as she threw herself to the incoming arms of her Stepfather.

"Dad! Oh God, I missed you so much." She whispered, as she wrapped her arms around the elderly man's waist tightly.

The man hugged her just as a tight while pressing his lips against the crown of her head. "I missed you too sweetheart. I'm just glad that you're finally home."

Toni laughed as she pulled away from her father, her eyes taking in the older's man appearance. Edguardo Melendes is finally getting on his age. Gone were his youthful face and was replaced by a hardened and experienced man, wise beyond belief.

"You look good Dad."

"You're not looking too bad for yourself, being in uniform and everything."

Toni laughed, her hand danced around her military uniform and the medal that now hung on her left breast. She looked up to her father once again. "You didn't have to come get me you know. I'm sure your knee is bothering you again."

Edguardo snorted, before waving Toni's concern off. "Bah! There's no way I'm going to let my daughter come home from Afghanistan all alone. Even if I have to go ride a blasted wheelchair I would have still picked you up."

Toni once again laughed, touched by her father and just hugged him tight.

"Come on, your mother is waiting for you." Toni nods, she picked up her duffel bag and walked hand and hand with her father away.

Toni was glad that it was such a clear day, a perfect day to meet her mother after being away for so long. She encircled her arm around her father's as they made their way to the local cemetery where her mother was laid to rest.

"Hi Mom. I'm back." Toni whispered as she stood in front of her mother's tomb standing side by side with her father. "Sorry it took me a while. But I'm home."

She flashes her father a small smile when she felt the man gave her hand a squeeze before turning back to the tomb.

"I'm living up to your dreams for me Mom, I'm a doctor now, was a Combat Medic but a doctor still. You should be proud of me. I'm doing my best Mom, just like you wanted me to do. You don't have to worry about me anymore." She whispered, unshed tears pooling in her eyes as she knelt in front of the tomb, her hand touching the cold marble surface as it grazed the engraved name; Dominika Petrova-Melendes.

"I love you Mom, and I miss you very much." She wiped the now shed tears as she stood up, smiled up to her father and clung to him as they walked out from the cemetery.

…

* * *

"I'll be starting at 51 tomorrow Dad." Toni said as she bit into her dinner meal. It was a quiet and intimate affair, just her and Edguardo. The said man stopped, he gently laid his utensil down and looked at Toni.

"Are you sure about this Toni? I mean why? Shouldn't you be applying at Gaffney?" Edguardo asked, not really understanding why his daughter would choose a different career other than being a doctor.

"I know Dad, but I already placed my application and Chief Bouden has already given me clear to come to work tomorrow." She explained. Toni took her father's extended hand and held it against her own. Her steel grey eyes meeting the man's blue ones. "You know that I've always wanted to be a firefighter Dad, being a doctor was a bonus part of my life. You know how this dream saved me right? And besides, who says I can't be a doctor and be a firefighter?"

"I know… It's just that." Ed sighed, he looked at his daughter intently. "Just be careful okay? Firefighting is an occupational hazard."

Toni laughs. "Dad, relax. I was a combat medic remember? I'm sure I can handle whatever 51 throws at me."

"Alright. I guess I can accept that. But I can't help but worry. Especially after I received that call from your S.O.." Ed sighed. "I trust you Antoinette, but promise me that you'll always be careful. I can't lose you."

Toni felt relieved when her father nods. She was actually quiet nervous in telling the older man about that decision. She understood where Edguardo was coming from. Ever since her mother died, it had always been her and him. She smiled.

"Don't worry Dad. I'll be careful. You're not getting rid of me that easily."

…

* * *

It was just another day inside Firehouse 51. A lazy day aside from the some 911 calls which only required the resident EMTs to respond. No fire or accident and almost everyone inside hoped that it would stay that way.

"Hey Candidate! What's for lunch?" Firetruck 81 driver, Cruz asked. The man leaned over the kitchen counter looking at the Candidate Peter Mills expectantly.

"I'm thinking of some fried chicken and mash? There's not much on the fridge to pick on." Mills replied.

Cruz hummed, before shrugging. "Guess that's fine. Don't forget to make gravy alright?"

Mills just smiled before going back to work.

Lieutenants Matthew Casey and Kelly Severide shook their head as they idly listened to Mouch and Hermann go with their usual banter. It was nothing new, especially since Hermann is going on and on with a new business venture that he's cooking.

Things had been tensed between Casey and Severide months after Darden a close friend of them died on duty. But somehow the two of them worked out their differences and made up, much to the whole Firehouse's relief.

Casey frowned, his hand quickly fished out his phone, flipped it open. His brows shot up before a small smile appeared on his face. Severide on the other grew curious. He leaned closer to his friend in attempt to read the whatever it was on Casey's phone.

"Who was that?" the salt and pepper haired man asked.

" Hmm? Oh just a childhood friend of mine, she told me she's back from abroad." Casey replied, still smiling. Severide hummed, not really contented with the answer but didn't push.

"I never told you about her did I?"

"Nope."

Casey snorted, before he leaned back. "She's a childhood friend of mine, grew up together back in my childhood neighborhood. We got into so much trouble both her and I. Her family moved away before we stared our senior year. We stayed in touch though, but she's been out of reach the last year or so, so it's quite a surprise for her to suddenly turn out now." Casey explained.

He was just about to continue when the Firehouse's PA system went off followed by Chief Bouden's deep voice ordering everyone out to the parking.

Severide looked at Casey, and shrugged. He quickly stood up, patted Casey's shoulder and joined the rest of the crew congregating near the firetrucks.

"Any idea what's this about?" Otis asked. He nudged Hermann who ignored him.

"Anyone here who did something wrong?" The resident EMT, Shay quipped, before Dawson poked her side making the blonde paramedic jump.

Severide snorted at his bestfriend's antics. Trust Shay to make some smart comment over pretty much everything. Everyone quickly settled down when Chief Wallance Bouden walked out followed by a woman.

She was average height probably around 5'8", dark wavy hair tied in a messy bun on top of her head and dressed in a dark red jacket, plain pants and a pair of rubber shoes. She was pretty, Severide noticed. Those big grey eyes framed by long lashes, angel shaped face and those pouty lips. It wasn't hard not to spark everyone's interest of who the woman was.

Severide glanced at Casey. The man was gaping. Severide frowned, and grew more confused when Casey broke into a smile.

Bouden then clear his throat, catching everyone's attention. "Alright listen up. This young lady here is Sergeant Antoinette Petrova from the 27th Company that was station in Afghanistan. She had recently finished her tour and starting today she will be joining Peter Mills as a Firefighter Candidate."

Toni smiled graciously at the gob smacked firefighter and paramedics. "I'm Antoinette Petrova, you can just call me Toni. I'm looking forward in working with everyone. Please take care of me."

* * *

Fin.

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be. Like I said this is just a side project. So I'm not sure how often I would be able to update this. Maybe when I have the muse for this story?

That being said, I hope you liked the first chapter. I'll get on with Antoinette's characterization in the later chapters... Now back to my Crossovers.

Stolideux


End file.
